


Alcoholic Mishaps

by AgentStarbucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closeted Characters, Hangover, M/M, Mavin - Freeform, One Night Stand, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStarbucks/pseuds/AgentStarbucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones woke up in his dorm, like he always does. But something was... different. Who the hell was the person in his bed, and how the hell did they get there? The most confusing thing was...</p>
<p>
  <i> it was a man in Michael's bed. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Holy fuck... my head...._

Michael moved over a bit. 

_What the hell happened last night?_

He checked his phone. He had a lot of texts.

"r u okay?" Lindsay was with him last night.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Anyone could tell by that text that Burnie was concerned. Michael turned himself over.

_Hm?_

He noticed there was a person in his bed.

_Damn... I told myself I wasn't gonna do that._

He got out of bed, and threw on his sweatpants and a t-shirt. He didn't have class today. He must have went out last night. Then, a thought occurred to him.

_No... please don't tell me it's a guy..._

He walked over to the other side of the bed. He moved the covers a bit and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Goddamnit," he whispered to himself. "What the fuck am I gonna do now?" 

Suddenly, the man woke up. Michael examined him. He looked to be about his age, a bit shorter than him. He watched the man's eyes flutter open.

"Hmm?" The man squirmed a bit.

"Um... this is awkward." Michael walked to the bathroom quickly. He washed his face, slapping himself to make sure that he wasn't if some weird dream.

_Okay. How the fuck did I get laid? If I even did... I guess I should try to sort this out._

When Michael walked back into the room, the man was sitting up in his bed, obviously texting someone. He wasn't sure if the man remembered anything either.

"Uh, h-hi."

"Oh, hello. So, um..." The man was obviously British. Michael could easily tell by his accent.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. This was my fault. I am sorry if I freaked you out or something. If you wanna leave, I understand."

"It's fine. Is this your first 'morning after' experience?"

"Yeah. I don't do this. I hate people who do that. I guess I count as a hypocrite now."

"Believe me. It's mine too. But, I don't regret it. You are pretty cute."

"W-What? No... Anyways, I guess we should know more about each other. What is your name?"

"Gavin. Gavin Free. I see you all the time. Michael, right?"

"U-uh, yeah. How do you know me?"

"Well, I remember your name because I sit in the back of your English Literature class. With Professor Burr?"

"Yep. If I would have remembered you, this probably wouldn't be so awkward." He chuckled a bit, but he still felt weird.

"It's okay. I don't care. As I can tell, you're kinda insecure. But, it's fine. Are you closeted?"

"Uh, yes."

"Me too. Only a few friends know."

"Only my roommate knows." He looked over the other bed.

_SHIT._ He knew that his roommate was probably off to tell everyone about how Michael had drunk sex with a guy. 

"A-ah, um, I have to make a call." He dashed into the hallway and dialed Ray's number on his phone. It rang twice, then he heard a click.

"Hey, man. What's up? I'm out with Barbara at breakfast."

"Nothing much. Except one thing."

"I already know what you're gonna say. No, I haven't told anyone about Gavin."

"Okay, how the **fuck** does everyone know who Gavin is except me?"

"Probably because you ignore him all the time. You know how I told you I was having a friend tag along last night at the bar with all of us? That was Gavin."

"Well, shit. Can you help me piece together last night?"

"Here, how about I just explain it?" Michael sat back with a sigh, as Ray explained, in detail, all of last night's 'fun'.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was already almost drunk that night, even before the vodka. He took a few tequila shots at Burnie's house, knowing he was gonna get drunk anyways. He jumped in the car with Ray, Lindsay, Barbara, Burnie, and some other guy. Michael figured it was just the designated driver. Ray had a bunch of friends.

"Hey, this is Gavin. He's coming with us."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooookay." Michael slurred.

They walked into the loud, cramped building, and immediately, Michael walks to the bar and gets six shot of vodka, of which he drinks three. Burnie wasn't one to drink vodka, and he was the ACTUAL designated driver, so he had to stay sober.

"I'll just have some water." Burnie said as Michael stumbled over.

"Oooh, Burnie. Don't be a basic bitch. You have to get some type of alcohol."

"Hell no. I am the one who is gonna drive your drunk ass home. Sit down."

Michael sat down next to Burnie, and the guy in the back that Ray brought sat next to him. 

"Hey, you're Michael, right?" He wasn't as drunk as Michael, but he had a buzz. That was definitely apparent.

"Yep. Whooooooo wants to know?"

"Well, I've heard some things about you from Ray."

"Cool. Heyyyyy, you are sexy."

"Hah. You look good too. So, are you in college?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Oh yeah. You're in my English Lit class."

"Cool. So, what do youuuuuu do for fun?"

"Well, I like to play video games and dance."

"Oh, dance? Let's dance over there, then." Michael took Gavin by the arm and pulled him to the dance floor. After a few songs of Michael looking like he was having a stndaing seizure on the floor, a slow song came on.

"Welllll, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure." They slow danced for a bit, then they pulled each other closer. And closer. Until their noses were touching. Then, Gavin went in for the kill. He turned his head sideways and kissed Michael. Michael was surprised for a split second, but then stayed for a bit. He quickly pulled away after his brain caught up with his dick. 

"Noooooooooooo. Not here." He locked arms with Gavin and walked over to Burnie.

"Can you drive ussssssss home?" 

"Sure, it is getting late." He rounded up the rest of the group. He got them all into the car and drove each of them home individually.

"Okay. Gavin, where do you live?"

"Heeeeeeee'sssss coming home with me."

"Oh? Okay."

"He has nowhere to goooooooo right now."

"That's fine."

Ray was dropped off with Michael and Gavin, and Ray was the one in charge of getting Michael and Gavin's stumbling asses upstairs and into the room.

"Okay. We're h-" Ray was halted by Gavin and Michael falling onto the bed and laying there, making out.

"I'm just gonna... leave you two alone." He didn't want to interrupt them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then I went to my friend's dorm, and we sat around for a bit and went to bed."

"Thank you so fucking much." Michael hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just my roommate. So, can I get you anything?"

"Um, coffee?" 

"Let's go to the coffee shop then."

"Wait a second." Gavin took Michael by the collar and kissed him deeply. Michael pulled back after a few seconds.

"Gavin?"

"Yea?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Me too."


	2. alt ending

"Then I went to my friend's dorm, and we sat around for a bit and went to bed."

"Thank you so fucking much." Michael hung up the phone and walked back into the room. Gavin was gathering his few things and getting ready to leave.

"...leaving so soon?" Michael looked puzzled.

"Well, judging by how you spoke to your friend, you obviously don't want me here." Gavin pecked him on the lips.

"One last, in case this never happens again." He then pushed past the man out into the hallway.

Michael sat in bed.

He didn't know if he should cry or laugh.

Did he want Gavin to stay?

He couldn't sleep that night.

Or the night after.

All he wanted was someone to hold.

And that person felt left in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of the game "One Night Stand". I really hope you guys liked it! I hope to write more Mavin in the future.


End file.
